Community Voting Records
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v726/Herochao/Servbot251.png Welcome to the Community Voting Archive, We Servbots were put in charge by Miss Tron to count all our votes on ideas we had so that she could force Greg to translate some of them by holding his pet cactus hostage! Anyway, If you are reading this you should be aware of what the Voting is, so I guess explaining it again would only make you slap me like I was a four dollar Omochao, so lets get to the topic at hand. Another thing to note, Bold Votes are what Tron calls the most liked, these should stand out for having the most positive support, and the greatest chance of getting to the Devs. Which usually means at least 2/3rds approved of them, votes with no - votes will be more pointed out with underlines. Community Voting I Tron's Comments: It sure has been a while since this started, Geez, When back then we still didn't know which "lilly" would win, It seems like we've came a long way, yet it's only been less than half a year. #'The ability to equip more than one sub-weapon. (61+/13-)' #'Some sub-weapons that have the ability to charge. (62+/8-)' #'Seamless connected World rendered in real time. (55+/10-)' #Protoman and Bass in Legends but as some kind of form that can blend in the Legends universe and have deep own stories. (13+/59-) #'The Can. (78+/0-)' #'Remove having to go dark in order to get ONE subweapon and then having to pay a gazillion zennys to be good again. (60+/10-)' #'If the 100-question quiz returns, have the majority of the questions be about Megaman/Legends. (49+/14-)' #'Bring back health drinks from vending machines. (72+/1-)' #'Expanded and Inter-Connected Ruins spanning across the entirety of Terra (or at least what they use in the game). (71+/2-)' #'Classical music for the final boss fight or in a museum or nice area or such. (71+/2-)' #Status inducing Buster Parts and Special Weapons (Burn, Paralyze, etc.) (37+/36-) #'An extensive amount of subquests. Both secret and not. (72+/2-)' #'Boss Rush mode outside of the main story. (65+/7-)' #'Roll be more involved with your digs and surface life. (vocally and even physically). (71+/3-)' #'Teisel Bonne needs to be VA'd by Rob Smith. (72+/0-)' #'Return the depth and progression of interaction to the NPCs and the world we got in MML1. (72+/1-)' #'Minimal differences between he US and Japanese versions. (72+/1-)' #More human/normal sized System Unit bosses. (43+/21-) #Show what Bon Bonne looks like outside of his mech suits. (15+/51-) #Mini-game where you can control the flutter. (46+/26-) Community Voting II Tron's Comments: I do not remember this voting session fondly, It was a lesson in trying to do too much, not to mention I was away for the weekend I posted it, so when I returned I had like 4 pages of 30 votes each... When I play MML3, I'll remember losing a lot of sleep over trying to better the devroom, I think I'll have actually worked enough on the game in this way that when they say we saved Mega Man, I'll know I was dragging that freaking rocket at times to the moon! =P Let me be a little prideful over my hard work once in a while! ^-^ #'Bring back Trigger's carefree, happier, and more confident personality he showed in MML1. (62+/6-)' #'Include some BGM tunes from previous MML games, like the flutter and apple market theme. (69+/2-)' #'Keep the in-game cut scenes, basically no cgi or animated cut scenes. (64+/5-)' #'Some form of a night and day system. (59+/10-)' #'Expand the use of the Jet Skates (For battle, dodging..) (64+/7-)' #'New Game + Mode (All Special weapons you had unlocked are carried over) (77+/0-)' #Some type of A wi-fi versus mode. (18+/52-) #Have people refer to Megaman informally as either Mega, Trigger, or Rock. Make this optional if possible. (31+/41-) #Allow some fans to compose music for the game. (32+/36-) #'Have an "Affection" system that works through values assigned to text choices and/or gifts given in the game, that determines whether Rock/Megaman is paired with Roll, Tron, or the new girl. (51+/20-)' #'Collectors Edition that you pre-order from capcom directly so they take less risk of making too many. (55+/10-)' #'Offer a mission replay mode (similar to the boss replay mentioned on the previous vote). Keep in mind that the replay mode is not related to a ranking system of missions. (52+/19-)' #Lower the costs of stuff. (45+/22-) #'Expand on ways of becoming dark mega man and what he can do. (58+/12-)' #'The inclusion of Megaman history or lore which can be found in the ruins, possibly scanable like in Metroid Prime. (62+/11-)' #Radio conversations made to be similar to the MGS codec. (23+/46-) #'Town and City NPCs that go about their day to day lives, you can watch them leave their houses, go to work, head off somewhere to relax or have fun. They'll say different things maybe even offer a sidequest depending on where they in their routine. Kind of like Radiata Stories and Majora's Mask. (67+/5-)' #'Expand weapon build system to use reaverbot parts/boss parts (something akin to MH). (67+/5-)' #'Allow Mega to shoot while running backwards (Away from where he's facing). (58+/14-)' #'Inclusion of the 2008 "Rockman DASH Great 5 Island Adventure" cellphone game as a bonus. (66+/3-)' #'A progressive database where players can check information on people, enemies, items, and areas they've encountered. (68+/5-)' #'More Mega Man Volnutt "pervert scenes". (58+/8-)' #'Being able to climb around and inside huge bosses and destroy them from the high up weak points and from the inside. (62+/8-)' #'Encourage players to use battle strategies aside from just running in circles around every enemy and firing. 90% of enemies in the last 2 games could be defeated using that general strategy. (73+/2-)' #'If Megaman can still catch on fire, there should be a way to put himself out without carrying the extinquisher everywhere (Perhaps by rolling a few times?) if an item granting fire immunity is not available early on. (69+/4-)' #'More mobility, like boosters that allow double jumping, and air dashing. (55+/18-)' #'More Bright contrast colors like in Mega Man Legends 1. (61+/7-)' #'Jet skate along buildings and jump off them in a stylish manner, or if there's another building right beside the one your jetskating on, jump to it and continue skating. (54+/16-)' #'More feasible melee weapon options. (71+/2-)' #'Avoid using the stylus to control Mega Man. (69+/0-)' Community Voting III Tron's Comments: This fell between the Bonne Mecha Contest and starting the Servbot Database, It sure was a really busy month for me with all three for me at once, but I think I did pretty well. Also, This set was odd in that it had a lot of suggestions about the Jetskates, XD #Hydroplaning Jetskates! Or rather, Hydroplaning Hydroskates! The ability to skate across the surface of the water! (26+/18-) #'Some form of exploration of stuff that might be under the surface of the oceans, like ruins or ancient cities left over from before the flooding of the world. Even a short tunnel in a ruin under an island which has thick windows looking out into the dark ocean could be cool (and it could be used for a nice "oh shite!" moment if a giant water reaverbot swims by - gynormous reaverbot eel with glowing teeth anyone? ._. ) (44+/1-)' #'More than one game save so players can have multiple games for themselves or their family/friends, with the ability to trade saves as well. (43+/1-)' #Minigames involving vehicles (Cars, boats, planes, the Flutter, ...) (30+/11-) #'Have ruins be found in more diverse locations, and have their design reflect that. For example, having a ruin built within a mountain as opposed to just being underground. (47+/0-)' #'Idle animations for MegaMan and possibly NPCs when in proxymity. (45+/1-)' #'Include a Grand Island Festival during some point in the game on one key island, featuring representatives (i.e. familiar faces from different islands from Terra to help show the harmony between Carbons. Minigames, special events, and even storyline can be tied in here. Most importantly, it gives the opportunity for characters from previous islands that Capcom might leave out in Legends 3, to be shown. (I'm looking at you Amelia, Mayor of Kattelox Island, Wily, the Boat Owner, The Junk Store Family, and Ira.) (37+/8-)' #'The return of Kattelox island in some way! Potentially full of mostly sidequests and optional ruin exploring. Just a chance to have fun and catch up with the people. (38+/6-)' #'Have some ruins that various kinds of traps. The ruins should have more traps such as traps that when activated, burn you or hurt you or stun you in some way. Proximity Mines for instance could work. (38+/8-)' #'Bonus unlockable optional costumes even for NPCs after beating the game. Examples : Servbot costume for Rock, Alia armor for Roll, Tron in her Cat outfit from the art book, Barrel in a barrel! etc (34+/8-)' #'Have a large challenge dungeon that can be completed post game or near the end that is extremely difficult. It would reward the player with bonus items or extra story content. (45+/0-)' #Fight other Megaman units, similar to Megaman Juno. (40+/3-) Community Voting IV Tron's Comments: This will always remind me of a topic where this nice girl (I believe so anyway) was flamed a lot becasue she wasn't fully knowledgeable about her suggestion, and I promised to make her suggestion number one on the next voting list. It turned out to be kinda split, but I'm still happy it was voted on. #Unlockable female character for legends 3, possibly to be used in a bonus mode where you can play the main game areas as a different character or for multiplayer vs. and co-op. (26+/14-) #'Better underwater moving mechanics. (49+/0-)' #'Mini bosses that you fight around the middle of a level. These mini bosses could be fought again as a side quest or for fun at a special location. (47+/1-)' #Chargeable Megabuster. (24+/21-) #'Let us go into more of the houses this time; less doors that are just for show. (I'd like it if some doors were eventually unlockable through subquests and game progression). (45+/3-)' #'Bring back a Hanmuru Doll in some shape or form in Legends 3 (the enemy that served as the first boss in Legends 1, and also showed up in a Legends 1 ruin with both arms, and as a boss in MoTB). Perhaps one might be reactivated in a ruin to unexpectedly help Trigger in some way, such as smashing down rubble or a sealed door. It doesn't have to have been reprogrammed. (45+/2-)' #Stand-alone demos using the game's mechanic but with an exclusive scenario not in the game. (29+/12-) #Freer 360 degree movement for Megaman than the old tank controls. Possibly an option to keep the old controls. (22+/18-) #'Ruins that have a more deliberate design. Rather than simply being a mysterious collection of hallways and boxed rooms, have more actual mechanisms and layouts, even if it has to look like an underground city of sorts. Make us feel like we're exploring abandonned places rather than pointless tunnels. (43+/2-)' #'Include some full, translated version of 5-island either as DLC or packed into the cartridge. (40+/1-)' #An optional Japanese voice track. (28+/16-)